The past is the past
by Hollister2015
Summary: 17 year old Cameron Scott has always know life with the team and of course Red Arrow. But when her past starts to unravel can she save herself and the team from what really lies beneath her mask? Or will she only make things worse? Red Arrow/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first story and I'm so excited I'll try to post at least once a week! Please read and review!**

Disclaimer: If I had owned Young Justice I would add me in it…

**Chapter 1**

" Your such a butthead!" I heard Mia yell at someone in the band room.

" Who are you yelling at now?" I asked her as I walked in.

" Well, look who finally decided to show up..," she retorted, " Way to go Cam." She was acting mad but there was a smile on her face, her usual facial expression. "And I was yelling at John. I still don't see why you like him. He doesn't like you. Get over him."

"OK, I'm working on that," I said. "Whatever. We have to walk up to home room anyway."

"John, you coming?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked up, I motioned to the door."Oh no! I already checked in." he said. Smiling, I turned around and left.

When I walked back in the room, I hear laughter, lots of it. I turn around to see none other than Tessa, the biggest flirt in the world, talking to some new guy. His hair was red, and he looked kind of muscular; typical type Tess goes after. Sad. Wait 'til he really gets to know her. All of a sudden she points to me. Slightly confused, I start to leave, until of course, the guy turns around.

**Please review!**

**Ya down Here!**

**That button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay second chapter, sorry they are kind of short right now but the chapters do get longer. I promise.**

Disclaimer: Like I said if I owned it I wouldn't be writing would I.

**Chapter 2**

I gasped, and blinked a few times. He looked at me. His stressed expression relaxing when he saw I was alright I walked over to him, preparing for the news he was going to tell me.

"I have some news for you." He said.

"Gee, Roy, how did I know you would say that."

"Very funny.. ha ha…," Roy smiled, "but is there anywhere we could talk more privately?" He motioned to Tessa who was trying to listen to the conversation.

" Is Kaldur here?" I asked.

"Yeh, and Robin and Wally too. The rest of the team is on their way."

"That serious? I asked him. He looked grim.

We continued walking and came to a dead end at the end of the hall. It then opened up into a large atrium with doors leading out of the school. Kaldur, Wally and Robin were seated at one of the many tables and chairs located throughout the hall. The conversation began as I slid into my seat.

"So… what is the problem?" I asked.

"There was a tip off," Kaldur started, "apparently Cadmus rouges and the league of shadows are working in collaboration… to capture you."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi again, I just want to ask you all if you could please, please review my story to see if I can make any improvements. Please?**

Disclaimer: As much as I love Young Justice I don't own it…

**Chapter 3**

" It is unknown what their motives behind this are we just know they're coming after you" Roy and I stared at each other. Before we could give anything away I glanced away turning back to my friends. Robin continued,

" Batman has assigned us to keep an eye you through out the day. Ya know in case they try something."

" What!," my voice becoming a yell , " Absolutely not, no way , not a chance!"

"We know your not happy, but please try and stay whelmed." Said Robin. He tried to continue but I cut him off.

" STAY WHEMLMED! No way! First you tell me that someone is after me, and then you say Batman has decided to give you orders to watch me? Not Okay!," I felt anger boiling inside me, " No, your not following me around all day. I'm almost 18 for God's sake and I've been at the whole super hero thing for 7 years! In case anyone forgot!"

" Cam, maybe…", Wally warned.

" WHAT?" he mutely pointed to my chair. "Dang it…" I sighed. The chair I had just been sitting on was destroyed. The metal legs were bent at odd angles, most of it was crushed… Just like every other chair in the Atrium. And of course to add to my frustration the power went out too. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for such a long wait… I was working all spring break and its just been a hetic week… Thanks FireWorkGold for the first review and your advice has been taken and here is a much longer chapter than the last three. It just took some time to get going. Thanks again! **

Disclaimer: I own Young Justice? I wish…

**Chapter 4**

I looked around and sank to the floor, upset and burying my head in my hands. I sat there for what felt like days, contemplating the news they had just told me. It was all beginning; I just couldn't let that happen. 7 years ago they took it all away from me and now they could do it all again this time to my friends. The bell for the end of homeroom rang making me look up. Wally, Kaldur, and robin were gone, probably off to first period; after all they were in school now. Although, Roy was still standing next to me I felt entirely alone, only he knew what was going though my head but he couldn't help right now. Finally, I met his eyes and a look of understanding passed between us. I had known the team for a while, Wally, Kaldur and Robin, years more, but they still don't know everything, and I hope they wont have to. Roy is the only one I trust with that information. He wrapped his arms around me.

" Listen," he said, "your just upset, trust me, I'm as unhappy as you. Relax and get control of your powers." He was trying and it helped a little. Roy was scared and very upset; my powers allowed me to sense it from him. I sighed and looked around at the mess, by then the power had come back on because I had gotten everything under control. The chairs… not so much.

I whispered softly, " I lost control Roy, I haven't done that since…" my voice trailed off.

" I know," he said, " It's been a while, but you were scared. You can loose it every once in while, were not perfect."

" No." I told him, " It's not okay, it's beginning again, can't you tell, can't you see it! This is how it happened last time, they came for me…"

"Yes I see it but freaking out won't do you any good. Relax, focus and fix the chairs. The best thing right now is to act normal and calm down." He said the last two words with force to emphasize his point. It was a command not a suggestion. I stood and cleared my head. I could sense that people were coming close and I began to work faster. I focused in on the metal bending and twisting until they were in their original form. I fixed them around the tables without touching them.

Truthfully, when I've got my powers under control (which is most of the time) they are very helpful. Control over metal, electrical devices, and being able to anticipate and sense what people are doing pretty dang cool.

" Now," I said, " just to survive the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>" Riinnnnggg!" Four periods down, four to go. As I walked to fifth period I felt someone come up behind me.<p>

"Boo!" Roy. I hadn't flinched, instead I looked at him, my face emotionless. " Well someone's cheerful today."

" Ya and when did you become Mr. Optimistic _Speedy_?" The smile disappeared from his face, " Didn't think so." The rest of our walk was silent.

Before he left, he whispered to me, " I know its hard for you, your past wasn't necessarily easy, none of ours were, so just chill a little. Remember, I've got your

back and I'm right next-door. Oh and the name's _Red Arrow_."

* * *

><p>" Miss Scott, the answer please?" The teacher looked at me.<p>

" Huh? What? "Oh… oh yeh sorry, 17." Spluttering an answer, kids in the classroom were snickering.

" Thank you, and perhaps in the hopeful near future stay focused. Despite having the right answer it will benefit you to listen." He glared at me, and I stared right back. Math class is the least of my worries I don't need some P.O'd teacher giving me a lecture too.

" Uh… Yes sir, very sorry sir."

" Very well, now for the rest of class we will be worki…"

The intercom rang, interrupting the teacher, " Every student and faculty member in the school. We are now on lockdown. This is not a drill! I repeat we are in lock down!" The intercom fell silent. Then came the scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **

**Hey everyone! WOW, I feel awful for not updating forever (least it feels like it).**

**But hey school is school. Can't do much about it, anyway since I no longer have school I should be getting more chapters posted. **

Disclaimer: Sadly the world of DC comics doesn't belong to me life sucks sometimes…

**Chapter 5**

Chaos broke out in the classroom. Kids panicking, a few curled up in balls in corners.

_Ha, _I thought,_ so much for all the practice in lockdowns._

The teacher was no help either; he was huddled under his desk telling the kids to shut up. From the state of emergency in the room he wasn't very effective. I slipped into a supply closet to change and tried to contact M'gann.

"_M'gann!" _Nothing. "_M'gann!"_

"_Yes?" _She asked.

"_I want a full team link up pronto."_

"_Done!" _She thought.

"_Thanks. Now Wally get your speedster butt up here now."_

"_Yes Mom." _He retorted.

" _Someone remind me once were finished here to drop kick his rear end."_

"_No problem", _Artimis said_," Am I allowed to help?"_

" _Hello! I can still hear you!" _KF yelled.

" _That's the point Baywatch…" _Artimis said.

" _You know what…" _he started

" _If you two are finished we have other things to attend to." _Aqualad cut in. " _Nova, you can continue."_

" _Thank you Kaldur", _I said "_Superboy, M'gann, and Kaldur patrol the perimeter. Artimis, Robin make rounds within the school make sure every one is calm. KF, Roy, you're with me." _I got a chorus of conformations before stepping out of the closet. The room was still chaotic so I slipped in to the hallway without being noticed.

" So boss, what's the sitch" KF asked.

" Wally, unless you're Kim Possible don't ever use that sentence again" Roy said," Ever."

" Agreed…" I laughed. Wally's face fell. I broke into more laughter.

" Are you okay there?" Roy looked slightly concerned

" Yeh, fine I'm all good. I Promise." I laughed for a little more but I was stopped short by another scream, " Right Cam, Prioritize" I said to myself. " Lets move!"

* * *

><p>Though the window I saw a girl and guy being held up by Sportmaster and Cheshire pressing a knife to the girl's throat. I gasped, it was one of my friends, and her name was Nichole. The boy was John another friend of mine. <em>Crap.<em>

"_Hostages"_ I thought, " _to lure me in. They're trying to make me surrender. Sad thing is it might just work."_

" _You'll surrender over my dead body", Roy thought, "Now stand back."_

I looked in the door real quick again. As far as I could tell they still hadn't noticed us yet, Cheshire was too focused on her prey. Suddenly the door exploded.

_So much for being subtle._

I looked around at the mess Roy had caused. Nichole and John were on the floor, unconscious. Students were huddled under desk as far away from us as possible very wary of us. I could feel that they unsure of who to trust and who to stay away from, they were scared which is understandable. Felt the same way about everyone else when I first started the whole superhero shindig.

" Well look who decided to come and play." Cheshire crooned, "You" she directed at Roy, "You just keep coming back for more. I've given you my heart, and yet I received nothing in return. Perhaps I'll just take this."

She threw the knife at Roy's chest.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
